


hatefuck

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, F/M, Fighting Kink, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Steven Universe Is a Service Top You CANNOT Change My Mind, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven can't tell you why he kissed her.Or: To quote a post from /sug/: "[you will never] be chad steven's cum dumpster, having your insides rearranged by his monster magic cock and taking his massive virile loads every day WHY live"
Relationships: Jasper/Steven Universe
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	hatefuck

**Author's Note:**

> on anon because I don't want to get flamed on my main lolol. But oh my GOD Becky Sucrose gave me a full five-course meal with "Fragments," especially that fight scene.
> 
> Not really explained in-text but I was imagining Steven as 18 given that whole confusion with his age back when Snow Day came out. Bismuth Casual, who's she? I tagged it with dubcon because Jasper's dialogue is pretty iffy, admittedly - I imagine her as one of those people who really can't have sex without some kind of violence or power play; it's just an extension of fighting to her. So if that will make you uncomfortable, probably turn back now.
> 
> Will I finish? It's quarantine, anything can happen! Enjoy!

Steven can't tell you why he kissed her. 

One minute she had him pinned down again, her hands on his biceps, now so large so she couldn't easily enclose his arms the way she could before. 

Before. Three days ago. Her tongue is swirling around his mouth and his cock is stirring -- far more than it should, Steven thinks, from a simple kiss, but when he has been kissed like this before? Connie hadn't even --

And the thought of Connie twists his stomach into a hot knot of shame, every hair on his body standing on end. Here he is in the middle of the woods, Jasper's tongue down his throat, her massive bulk on top of his, his own body no longer so much smaller. 

Connie hadn't broken up with him, insofar as they had never been truly dating in the first place. What they had together had always been so easy and natural Steven had never thought before to name it before. 

That glowstick bracelet is probably still in the freezer. 

Jasper bites his lip, and Steven gasps and opens his legs. Her knee slides up between them, pressure on his crotch. She pulls back, gives one of her signature docked laughs, but before she can say anything Steven kicks her away with a pink shield, climbs on top of her again, pinning her down by the wrists. The thudding weight of their bodies echoes through the decimated forest. 

Steven grins, digs his fingers in harder, shoving her legs apart with his knees. 

Jasper raises an eyebrow as though she were waiting on him to finally pick a restaurant. "Well?"

Steven's face falls. "We - what? A-am I hurting you?"

And when his grip weakens she wraps her legs around his waist and curls her body in, throwing him onto his neck. 

Steven hears the crack, thinks briefly of his x-ray, all those fatal cracks in his skull, and swallows down bile. Jasper merely kicks his shoulder and digs her boot between his shoulder blades, leaning into her knee until Steven squeaks with the breath forced out from his lungs. "What have I told you -- you can't ever,  **ever** hesitate! If you want something, you take it!" 

"But I don't --" Steven had to push her off again with a bubble shield, slowly pushing himself back onto his knees as he caught his breath. "I don't want to hurt you like that."

"You're still worried about hurting me?” Jasper rolls her eyes, leaning against the shield, weight braced on her arm. For some reason, the way she’s looking down on him, catching him in her shadow, feels like he’s been pushed against a wall, both terrifying and ….erotic? “You couldn't even scuff my gem without your _ friends _ here to fuse with you. Or has shapeshifting yourself some muscles already made you forget that fact?”

"No, I mean --" and here Steven's voice grows low and soft and scared. "I don't wanna  _ hurt  _ you." 

Jasper rolls her eyes again. "That's the whole point of fighting."

"No, I mean --" 

_ "I know what you mean." _

Steven stares at her a few seconds, lets the bubble retract. Jasper grabs him by the front of his shirt, drags him in until they're close enough to kiss again, her gem cutting into the skin of his nose. "And what I'm saying is, _ if you want it" _ \-- and suddenly her hand is between his legs,  _ squeezing _ , and Steven is too shocked to stop her from throwing him back into the dirt.  _ "Then just try and take it." _

* * *

They swap back and forth --- Steven will tear her shirt, freeing those voluminous breasts for him to squeeze and twist and suckle, his face burning so hot she’ll taunt him for being embarrassed,  _ You act like you’ve never done this before.  _

And Steven will realize, too late, that he really needs to develop a poker face. 

Her turn: Jasper will shove his face into the dirt and scratch her nails down his back, neck to ass, making Steven arch and cry out in pain and confused pleasure. 

His turn: He’ll kiss her until his own lips split and bleed and heal up again. 

Hers: Throwing one of his legs over her shoulder and grinding their sexes together, Steven twisting and bucking into and away from the sensation, the blood in his ears pounding like a war drum.

His: Ripping her clothes again, exposing her to the air, wet and glistening even in the low light of the overcast day. A finger through her folds as his other arm presses down on the base of her neck. He licks his finger slowly, languidly, pulling it out of his mouth with an audible “pop.” “Like…” Steven clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, before laughing. “Like orange gummy bears!” 

Jasper raises a brow again. “What are those?”

Hers: She flips him again, spreading his legs only to rip his pants open with her claws. Steven protests, tells her he’ll take them off for her, even as his skin burns nearly crimson with embarrassment -- is this how this is supposed to go?

Well, he was  _ supposed _ to be the savior of the galaxy. Now that that’s over, who’s to even say how things are supposed to be anymore? 

Steven is about to kick-off his boxers when Jasper grabs him again, pulls him towards her and sits on his leg, the other propped up against her chest. When Steven looks back, she’s shapeshifting her claws away, running her fingers down between her folds. “Jasper, what are you doing?” he asks. 

“Pipe down,” she snaps, not looking up from between her own legs. “I’m putting you to use.”

“What’s th-- _ ah!” _ Steven’s words are strangled in his throat as Jasper shoves a finger into him, instantly breaching the muscle. The fiery pain gives to a strange, tight pleasure almost immediately, though how much due to Steven’s healing powers, he can’t say. 

“Where is it?” Jasper is muttering to herself as she reaches further into him, further than anyone has ever been before. Then, she touches something small inside Steven that makes him cry out and curse. “Ah,” she chuckles dryly. “There it is.”

Steven paws at the ground, tries to raise himself up before Jasper leans over and holds his shoulder down, stretching his legs open so wide his muscles burn with the effort. 

_ “Jasper-! _ _”_ Steven doesn’t know whether he’s asking her to stop. His cock is oozing as she starts to piston her finger, stretching him open wider as she slips in another. His voice is reaching higher octaves. 

“Are you always this loud?” Jasper asks. “Or is it just for me?” 

The thought occurs to him that two fingers from Jasper are probably as thick as any regular human’s cock.

He doesn’t want her to stop. But he’s not going to give her the satisfaction, so he closes his eyes to her knowing smirk and bites down on his tongue. 

“You aren’t the first Gem I’ve broken in, Steven. Are you going to just lie there and take it?” A third, all the way down to the knuckle, and Steven _ screams _ . “Are you that weak and  _ pathetic? _ ”

And something inside of him snaps. 


End file.
